Vampires in the Library
by IhaveIdeasNotStories
Summary: (This is the timeline of events in my story. I could not get it out as a full story, so I used bulletins to get the plot across.) A woman (Girl) and her Friend go to a library event and Girl becomes the target of a gruesome plot to revitalize a vampire dying clan.


-owner of library allows weekly visits to a small group of people to use library early as part of a community program to educate community members on how the library works.

-2 girls go together, one finishes many books in a short amount of time and brings them to be reshelved.

-grumpy middle aged librarian says its too early so girl says she knows how to reshelf. librarian says no take them back and library owner steps in and allows/watches girl happily reshelf and even fix wrongly shelved items. other people just leave books everywhere when leaving and refuse to take them back as it is too early to reshelf.

-this continues for a month and the library owner goes up to the girl one day while her friend is in the bathroom and offers her a job helping his disabled daughter, who lives in an attic apartment of the library. she needs to take 2 pills with a cup of water every day and wants company. the daughter is aparently severly disabled. she was born without a tongue or lips and screams and moans a lot, he assures her it isnt pain and is only confusion caused by bordom/lonliness.

-the girl accepts and when her friend comes out of the bathroom she tells her. the girls dont tell the owner they are BOTH going. they go up in the elevator through the second floor library and then up some steep attic stairs behind a tall narrow door. the upstairs librarian doesnt tell them to leave the employee-only area because she sees the signature cup of water and knows they are helping the owner and his daughter.

-they come to a long hallway and go to the girls door but are told she is on vacation. the girl goes and tells the owner and he says that as it is the first day, it was a test to see if she could make her way up there without help.

\- the next two months, the girl goes up to give the daughter attention and meds. the girl screams and wails at first, but then settles down as she enjoys the company and becomes incapacitated, weak, skinnier, paler, and overall less well.

-the girl is about 5 months pregnant now and the owner notices she has help bringing meds to the daughter. he is mad but tells the girl later when she is alone that he will ignore it for the moment because he knows his daughter is dying.

-The next day the girls go up together again and the daughter isnt there. the girl goes and tells the owner and he says she is probably in the bathroom with the new carer, the replacement for the girl because she is pregnant and cannot correctly perform the job anymore.

-the girl goes back up and into the room with her friend and as they close the door behind them calling "Amy? Amy, are you in the bathroom?" a puff of smoke appears at the door and the owner with big glowing red and black eyes attacks the pregnant girl and ties her to the bed as fast as lightning strikes and her friend screams. The owner grabs her by the neck and the door slams open against the wall as a door across the hall slams open as well and they fly into the unused closet and she is tied to an old metal shelf as the doors slam closed behind them.

-the owner tells the friend of the girl that if she screams or attempts to get out, the girl will die. then he leaves the room in a puff of black smoke, his red eyes leaving imprints that linger as long as the smoke does.

-owner appears in the other room in a puff of black smoke and slowly walks up to the tied up girl and grabs her by the lips and slices them off with his long, pointy bluish white dead looking nails. he does the same with her tongue as she screams in pain for help.

-"now even when you scream, no one will know you need help"

-the owner gets a new person to "care for his disabled daughter" and explains to her that the poor daughter is pregnant from being raped.

-over the next 3 months she is starved for days and then fed for days, to give the appearence of sickness, but to have enough food for her and the baby to live.

-the girl screams for help every day until she loses her voice, and when it returns she does it over again, screaming through the bars in the windows, but she is too high up for anyone to hear or see her.

-one day, when she is 8 months pregnant, the library owner comes in and explains to her that if her baby is a boy, he will will raise it as his own and teach it to hunt for him and help him reinstain his vampire clan. but if it is a girl, he will throw it into a slow, cold burning fire. hot enough to kill the baby but cold enough that it will die slowly while its screams pierce the eyes of every unicorn in the country and its insides boil and fester.

-one of the employees helping the disabled daughter overhears, and comes up with a plan to release the girls friend. she makes sure she eats a healthy meal every day and knows she is going to escape.

-when the girl in the attic goes into labor, the owner calls the doctor and explains to him how his poor severely disabled daughter was raped and he is going to keep the baby and raise it for his daughter because she is so loving and motherly.

-he and the doctor go to the attic and the doctor expresses sincere empathy for the girl and tells her he believes she will be a happy mom and that her dad is so wonderful, to tak eon the responsibility of raising his grandchild.

-the baby is born and it is a boy. the friend of the girl is released and she and the employee sneak in with a large wooden, sharpened, hand crafted cross, as the owner is kneeling and fawning over the baby. the friend holds the pointed end of the cross up to the owners back and the employee bashes it with a mallet. the sharpened end comes out through the owners chest and he drops the baby. the doctor runs away, and falls down the stairs to his death. the friend picks up the unharmed baby, brings him to the friend and then she calls the police. she explains the kidnapping in every detail except that the owner was a vampire.

-the two friends raise the baby together in a home for disabled people. usually only single people and disabled family members are allowed, but due to the extreme nature of the kidnapping and the 2 friends both needing rehabilitation and the one girl needing life long care, the family is allowed to stay together.


End file.
